Make It Shine
by passionately happy
Summary: In a new sketch idea inspired by a fan letter, the So Random! cast has to prepare a solo in a American Idol themed sketch. After the sketch is announced, Zora starts acting weird. Can the cast find out what's wrong with Zora? Or will they crash and burn?
1. Prolouge

_Why am I doing this?_

With my hair down for the first time and my first time to be going solo on the stage, I bit my lip and looked out into the audience. I couldn't see anything but a bunch of glow sticks. I looked backstage. Sonny, Tawni, Nico, Grady and Marshal gave me smiles and thumbs up.

With another deep breath, I sat down on the piano bench and faced the audience. This was my moment. It was now or never.


	2. Not A Fantasy

**_Anyone seen Victorious? Hint, hint…. _**

**_Hope you enjoy the story! BTW, this story is told in Zora's POV _**

"Mail!" a voice called from the prop house.

Everyone rushed to the prop house. Tawni, in her usual pink state, rushed in and pushed everyone out of the way. "Move!"

Sonny and I caught each other's eyes and gave Tawni a miniature eye roll.

Tawni caught this. "Hey!"

"Sorry." Sonny and I giggled. We entered the prop house in giggles.

Josh sighed as we collapsed on the couch. "I'll just leave the cart here. This is _all _for you." He gestured to his cart. "See you later." And with that, he walked out of the prop house.

Nico and Grady jumped up and grabbed random pieces of mail and threw it up in the air. "Confetti!"

Tawni screeched and covered her head.

"GUYS, STOP!" bellowed Sonny. Nico and Grady immediately froze. "Let's just go through the fan mail."

"Fine." sighed Nico and Grady.

We looked through the dozens of fan mail. This went on for thirty minutes until;

_"Oh my God!"_

Tawni, Nico, Grady and I jumped at Sonny. "WHAT?!"

"Look at this sketch idea from a fan!" exclaimed Sonny. Tawni grabbed the letter from her hand and we crowded around her to see.

_Dear So Random!,_

_We've noticed that you've been doing a lot of music in your show. So we've pitched an idea. Why don't you do a American Idol sketch? Like you guys could compete and people could vote on your website. Like the real American Idol._

_We hope you take our idea!_

_-Charlie S. and Allie D., Middleton, Wisconsin_

"That seems like a great idea."

"Am I really that scary?" joked Marshal**_(AN: Inspired by my teacher… I just finished break and then I walked into homeroom. She bumped into me. I screamed, and she was like "Am I really that scary?" LOL! BTW, do not mention this to her…)_.** "That's a great idea… and Mr. Condor's been nagging me to put more musical sketches." sighed Marshal. "Do you guys want to sing?"

"Is this an answer to your question?" asked Tawni. "_Y-Y-Yessss!" _she sang.

"All right, kids!" Marshal declared. "Come up with a solo by next Friday. I have a feeling you guys will be great!" With a un-Marshal like squeal, Marshal hopped out of the room.

"I can't believe I'm singing again!" exclaimed Sonny, which by the look of it, who was mentally singing the song she had performed on So Random a few weeks ago.

"_I believe…"_ sang Tawni. "I'll do great!"

"I'm so excited to finally be debuting my rap skills!" beamed Nico.

Listening to the chatter, I quietly made my way out of the prop house and into my vents. One part of me felt excited and wanted to join the chatter down in the prop house. But another part of me felt _terrified. _Terrified of singing, terrified of what my friends would think of my singing.

Terrified of not knowing on what I was going to do next.

_**Don't worry, I know what I'm doing! =) Thnx for everything, u guys. I'm suffering from a mild case of writer's block, but I'll get through it. PS: hint, hint. The entire cast is going to sing in this story….**_


	3. Feeling Lost

_**Hey guys! In order to break my writer's block, I've decided to post one chapter a day… Hope you enjoy the chapter! BTW, thanks T-Kiwi02 4 the AWESOME reviews!**_

_The next day_

The sketch was just announced yesterday, and yet everyone of my friends were panicking. Nico was worried about what rap song he wanted to do. "Original or Snoop Dawg?" he asked us a lot of times during rehearsals. Tawni was worried about what she was going to wear to perform. Sonny was worried about what song she was going to do. "Should I do _Me, Myself and Time_ again?" Grady, however, was worried about what he wanted to do. "I want to do Ryan Seacrest! But I want to sing too!"

For the entire morning, I hid in the vents, eavesdropping on my friend's worries and resentments, their excitement and sorrow. It wasn't until rehearsal that they noticed I was gone.

"Where's Zora?" asked Tawni, filing her nails absentmindedly.

"Probably in the vents." shrugged Sonny. Then she went to the vent entrance. "ZORA! REHEARSAL!"

Unfortunately, I went out of the vent to come face to face with _evil._

"Hello, freak show. I see I'm interrupting your little circus." smirked Dakota.

Sonny's eyes went wide and she went behind me, preparing to hold me back. Nico did the same thing, running behind Dakota.

Once they saw that I wasn't reacting to Dakota's insult, Sonny and Nico raised their eyebrows. "Z, aren't you going to attack Dakota?" asked Nico.

"Not in the mood." I mumbled.

"Zora, you live for this kind of stuff. Is there something wrong?" piped up Tawni.

"Nothing's wrong. Now if you excuse me, I have to get back to the vents." I mumbled and crawled back into the vent. I could feel Nico, Sonny, Grady, Tawni and Dakota staring at me all wide eyed.

"What's with her?" asked Dakota, who sounded genuinely confused.

I didn't listen to them after that. I just went through the vents to my dressing room, which I had to myself.

How could I explain to my friends that I was afraid of singing? I was scared of what they would think of me after I sang.

"_Come up with a solo by next Friday." _Marshal's voice rang in my head. _"I have a feeling you kids will be great!"_

"Zora?" A voice laced with worry came from outside my door. _Sonny. "Are you okay?"_


	4. Said and Done

**Feeling very low. Sterling Knight, Brandon Mycal Smith, and Danielle Campbell's coming to my city after a nationwide vote, and I can't go…. Pout…. So right now, easing my depression by writing ah-nother chapter to "Make It Shine". I know you're reading the story, so let's get crack-a-laking on the review-a-lackin. Slight Channy in this chapter. Oh, and BTW, this story happens after HSMiserable, but a few weeks later.**

"Zora?" Sonny repeated. "Are you okay?"

I didn't reply. From all my thinking, tears were stinging my eyes.

"Zora?" Sonny's voice repeated warily.

"I'm OKAY!" I finally burst out, sniffling.

"You don't sound like you're okay." warbled Sonny.

I quieted down after that. "I just want to be left alone."

Sonny was silent for a long time. Then she just sighed. "Okay. But call me if you need help. We're always here."

I heard her footsteps drag her away.

I sighed happily, comforted to know that I was left alone with my thoughts.

I was Zora Lancaster. _Zora Lancaster. _The girl that owns snakes. The girl that has the nerve to bark at little _evil _girls. The girl--

Oh, forget it.

This was the first time I've ever experienced fear. Fear of anything. I couldn't ignore it. I mean--

"AHH!" a scream came from behind me, interrupting my thoughts. I turned around to see Sonny flying out of the vent.

"Sonny!" I exclaimed. The usually-_sunny_ fifteen year old had a pout on her face.

"Um… hi, Zora." Sonny blushed shamefully.

"What are you doing here? I thought I said I wanted to be left alone." My voice shook.

Sonny brushed off her blouse then faced me, her eyes filled with worry. "Zora, You're like my little sister. Why would I not be worried?"

And with that, I broke down. "You're right." I sobbed. "There's something wrong."

Sonny walked calmly towards me and gave me a hug. Then she sat next to me on the couch., still squeezing me. "So what's up?"

I took a deep breath and spilled everything that has been on my mind for the past few days. "Eversincetheannouncementyesterday,I'.'tknowwhatitwasatfirst,butirealizedi'm…scaredofsinging."

"Singing?" Sonny looked at me with raised eyebrows.

"Yeah." I said slower. "Singing."

"Why are you worried about singing?" Sonny asked. I sighed. _So far, So great. _**(A/N: LOL! =) Catch the reference and the sarcasm there?)**

"Well, I'm worried…" I trailed off. Sonny nodded and smiled at me, encouraging me to go on. I found my voice then. "I'm worried that I'll suck, and you guys will tease me about it."

"Zora, we'll never do that!" exclaimed Sonny, getting to her feet. "You're our part of our family. Family never--"

"HAHAHA!" Tawni's voice shrieked from the hallway. "That's hilarious. You call yourself an actor? You'd be perfect at the Dump!"

Sonny and I sighed. "I can't count on Tawni." Sonny continued. "But you can count on Nico, Grady and I."

"What about Chad?" I teased, seeing the blush rise up in Sonny's cheeks.

"Um, maybe…" She trailed off, crawling deeper into her own world. I could literally see the memories dancing around her head. Then she began swaying back and forth…**(A/N: Think of Sonny: So Far…)**

"Sonny? What are you doing?"

Sonny looked like she snapped back to reality. "Oh, sorry Zora." The look on her face gave away the fact that she forgot my problem.

"Hello?" I waved my hand in front of her face.

"Did I ever tell you about how I sang for the first time?" Sonny said suddenly. I nodded.

"Yeah, when Trey Brothers came, Chad has his ba-bangs;" I couldn't help but chuckle when I saw Sonny blush. "and Tawni stole your song to try to impress Trey. And then Trey stole your song and branded it as his own . Then you trapped Trey in Nico and Grady's failed magic box and then you performed the song. You killed it!"

"Excuse me?" Sonny dropped her mouth in rage, but I could see the gleam in her eyes. "How did I kill the song?"

"You know what I mean. You rocked it." I waved my hand, dismissing the conversation. "So what about the song?"

"Well, I walk on the stage and look out into the crowd. At first I felt terrified, but then…" She paused. "I look at all the smiling faces and realized that they were cheering for _me. _So I gave it 110%. And you know what? I succeeded." Sonny smiled. "All I needed was a confidence boost…" She trailed off, looking deep in thought. "Ah Hah!"

"What?"

"Well, I just remembered when my best friend from Wisconsin, Lucy, was scared of dancing, which is similar to is case." answered Sonny. Then she got off the couch and offered her hand to mine. "Let's go."

"Go where?" I asked cautiously.

Sonny grabbed my hand. "To the dress shop."

**Hey… did you notice that all the chapters is a lyric in the song "Make It Shine"? =)**

**Longest chapter I've ever written!!!!!**

**-twihard36**


	5. Tell You How

**I missed writing a chapter yesterday, so I have to make it up by writing(Technically, typing) another chapter today. This is going to be the dress shopping chapter now… inspired by The Last Song scene "The Right Dress". Look for the clip on you tube… or here's a link:**

**.com/watch?v=2PbBho3nLGY****. Imagine the dress shop in the last song is the dress shop in this story.**

**Flashbacks of recent episodes will be in this chapter. And I recently did some you tube scouting for songs. Know any good ones? Please suggest in the review box. And BTW, High School Miserable really happened…. To clear things up for future chapters… And the legend of Candy Face happened too…. **

**SONNY WITH A SONG JUST PREMIERED! =) well, where I live anyway…**

Sonny and I walked out of the dressing room, hand in hand.

"Don't worry, Zora." Sonny smiled. "We'll find your confidence at the dress shop. Trust me."

"I don't do trust." a perky voice said from behind me and Sonny. "But I heard the word 'shop'. Count me in!" Tawni bounced up beside us. "So what's up?"

Sonny bit her lip nervously. I knew she was debating on if she should tell Tawni or not. I smiled and gave Sonny a nod. "Um… Zora needs a confidence boost."

One of Tawni's perfectly plucked eyebrows went up. "Why?"

I took a deep breath. "You know that sketch that Marshal told us to prepare a solo for?"

Tawni nodded. "The American Idol Sketch?"

"Yeah." I replied. "Well, I realized that… I have a fear of singing."

Tawni was silent for a moment. I was afraid she was going to laugh. I could feel the tears sneaking into my eyes. Then what happened next surprised me.

_Tawni was hugging me?!_

"Don't worry Zora." mumbled Tawni, still hugging me. "We'll help you get over this."

I glanced at Sonny. Her eyes were wide at Tawni in disbelief. "I thought Tawni Hart doesn't comfort."

"She does now." Tawni muttered. "Come on. Let's go to… wherever Sonny was going to take you."

Sonny smiled at Tawni, then wrapped one arm around my shoulder. Tawni did the same. "Let's go."

We went into Sonny's convertible and drove into the bright LA sunshine. I smiled at the sight of it. It's been a long time since I've seen--

"_Wake up to the blue sky grab your shades and let's go for a ride." _the radio blared, interrupting my moment of bliss. Sonny and Tawni screamed. "Sterling Knight! No WAY!!!"

I raised my eyebrows. "Sterling Knight? That guy who plays that self-conceited jerk on Charlotte with a Chance?"**(A/N: LOL! Very original ;) Named after Demi's character on As the bell rings, BTW)**

"Yep… he's so hot! I really hope he and that Demi girl gets together." gushed Sonny. The song's chords began playing, and Sonny and Tawni sang along.

"_Breakfast by the ocean…We'll do lunch at Sunset & Vine." _sang Tawni and Sonny.

While Tawni and Sonny giggled over the song and Sterling Knight, I began pounding on the question that made me crazy since the announcement. Why was I so scared of singing?

It was like Sonny read my mind. She turned the music down. "Why are you afraid of singing, Zora? Remember High School Miserable? You were great there."

"_I've never ever been to public school! "sang Tawni. The cheerleaders looked at her like she had two heads. _

"_Oh no!" groaned Sonny._

"_What is she doing?" asked Martha._

"_She's trying to tell us how miserable she feels." Sonny hid her face in her hand._

"_I never thought it would be this cruel!" Tawni snapped her head at Martha._

"_With singing?" Martha raised an eyebrow._

_Sonny sighed. "Looks like it."_

_Nico stood up. "It's endless, we're friendless."_

"_It's nothing but paaain." sang Grady._

"_Apparently the only high school these guys know is the musical." Sonny groaned._

_I stood up and walked on the other side of the table. "And no one in this dump knows our name!" I sang._

_Sonny flashed a surprised look in my direction. Then she shot a withering look to Martha. "Alright Martha, give me a boost." Martha gave Sonny a hand and she stood in the middle of the table._

_The next few minutes passed by in a blur. We were dancing and singing our hearts out. I smiled to myself, secretly enjoying the moment. _

"_I can't believe there's twenty-eight more. Neat!" I sang._

_Grady shot me a glare while Martha smiled and shot me a thumbs up._

_We finished the song and smiled brightly. We waited for the applause. _

_Except…_

"_BOOO!" The students cried , throwing pieces of garbage at us._

"_OWWW!" Tawni cried._

I smiled at the memory. "I don't know. I just feel like I'm not good enough."

"But you are!" exclaimed Tawni. "Remember when we went camping? You did a solo… in front of the Mackenzie Snobs. And you were great!"

_Miss Bitterman(I'd always thought the name fit her… ironically enough) tuned her violin and began playing a strange, haunting tune. We all shivered at the sound of it._

_Then out of nowhere, Sonny started singing. I smiled. Typical Sonny. "Turns out that I was Candy Face!" _

"_And I found garbage all over the place!" Miss Bitterman enthusiastically piped in._

"_I was so scared it made me hurl." sang Nico, shaking his head._

_Grady snickered and pointed at Chad. "And made Chad Dylan scream like a girl!"_

'_The woods and altitude make my voice high!" sang back Chad. One of his cast mates(Fergurson?) patted Chad on the back for support._

_Tawni took this as her cue. "And a new curling iron candy must buy!"_

_Sonny raised an eyebrow. "I know."_

"_Hair master model 302." Tawni sat next to Sonny on the log._

"_I got it." Sonny sighed._

"_And it better be in Aqua Blue!" Tawni shoved Sonny playfully._

"_Ok!" exclaimed Sonny._

_I stood up. Sonny looked at me quizzically. "And if you think Candy Face has bid adieu…" I sang._

_I saw Tawni's mouth drop at the sound of my voice. Sonny looked at me, clearly impressed. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Nico and Grady giving me thumbs up. Chad glowered at me. "The little random can sing?" he whispered, loud enough for us to hear._

_Miss Bitterman stood up and her voice shook us all back to reality. "Beware my friends…"_

_Everyone from the So Random bench and the Mackenzie Falls bench faced each other and stood up. "Candy Face is in you…!"_

"We're here!" exclaimed Sonny. I looked around. We were…

Truth be told, I had no idea where we were.

And Tawni didn't either. "Where are we?!" she exclaimed in disgust at the sight of it.

"Ronnie's Dress Shop" was printed deliberately on the worn sign. From what I could tell, we were in a community outside of LA.

"This is the dress shop." Sonny waved at someone in the store.

"This?" Tawni wrinkled her nose. "I thought we'd be going to Beverly Hills or something. Not this place."

Sonny looked wounded. "They have really cute dresses." Her eyes bored into mine. "Do they?"

"I'm sure they do." I said, tightening my pigtail. "Let's go in." Sonny linked arms with me and we ran into the store.

Defeated, Tawni huffed behind us.

Once I got into the store, I looked around in awe and amazement. Dresses hung from aisle to aisle and Cds lay by the cashier. The place was filled with joy, with bright colors painted from wall to wall. A bight green there, a neon pink here… I was mesmerized.

A petite little girl that seemed about my age approached us. She smiled warmly and I couldn't help but smile back. "Hello.""Hi." Tawni and I smiled at the girl.

"I'm Claire, by the way." the girl said. "Welcome back, Sonny."

Sonny gave Claire a bright, sunny smile. "How's life at Hollywood Arts going?"

"Good." she replied. "I'm really dancing around the competitions. With any luck, I could beat out snotty blonde Emily and represent HA in the Dance Battle in New York."

"Wait." Tawni's mouth dropped open. "You go to Hollywood Arts?"

"Yeah." Claire shrugged and pulled out her ponytail, sending her brunette hair everywhere. "I'm on the dance course. Got discovered." Claire looked up dreamily.

"Nice!" I beamed.

Sonny glanced at Claire and me and I could tell that she was thinking hard. Then she gave Claire a soft smile. "Um, Claire, we're actually here for a reason. You know your friend Angela **(A/N: Named after Demi's character on Barney)**?"

"Angela? She's great now. Why?" Claire raised an eyebrow.

"Um… Remember what Angela had?" asked Sonny, fiddling with her hair.

"That fear of singing before the big showcase?" asked Claire. "She got over it, after hearing you get over your fear on your show."

"Well, Marshal announced a new sketch yesterday, and Zora came up with that same fear. She's been acting weird for the entire morning… and we want to help her the same way you helped Angela."

"Well, she got a confidence boost… and picked out a pretty cool dress in the makings." smiled Claire. "So pick out a dress, and maybe buy a CD on the way out." Claire gestured to the shelves by the cashier.

Sonny went over to the shelves and grabbed a handful of Cds. "Demi Lovato, Miley Cyrus… Selena Gomez has a CD?"

Claire shrugged. "Yeah. I think the only danceable song on her CD is 'Falling Down'" quoted Claire. "Though I prefer Demi's songs. They're upbeat! You know, they're better to da--"

"Okay, We'll go shopping now!" Tawni rudely interrupted Claire, making a face at her 'annoyingness'. "The sketch is next week, you know. We don't have all year."

Claire, Sonny and I shared a miniature eye roll. But secretly, I agreed. Claire was a _bit _talkative. "Thanks, but we really need to pick out… something."

Claire smiled… she bought it. "Okay… have fun. Just let me see the dress after you find it!" And with that, she walked back to the cashier, skipping and humming happily.

Tawni sighed. "Thank God for that! I thought she was going to recite the whole Stairway To Heaven!"

I ignored that. I liked that girl. Instead, I hopped over to one of the aisles and picked up a pale blue dress. "Isn't this cute?"

"Not as cute as this!" Tawni held up a bag. "It's Prada! I didn't know bargain stores had Prada!"

Sonny raised an eyebrow. "Tawn, this is not a bargain sto--"

I held up a hand. "Enough, you guys. I bet Marshal will be looking for us soon, and we'll be back at the studio in time for Sonny and Chad's 'good, good, fine, fine' fights."

Sonny blushed and Tawni smiled approvingly at me. _"We should do everything in our power to put them together." She has said earlier this week. "Chad and Sonny are destined to be together; they're just way to love struck to notice that."_

"Alright, I'll just hop around the store and find something." I sighed.

Suddenly, music blasted through the speakers. We all looked at Claire, who smiled. "This is a great song."

Strangely, the beginning of the song made me happy; almost made me feel as if the sketch wasn't announced.

Tawni picked out a green dress. "Whaddya think, Zora?" It was ruffled, and sparkled and totally un-Zora.

I wrinkled my nose. "I don't like it. But it'll look good on you."

The song's chords tuned and someone began singing. "_I feel it all I feel it all."_

I found a dress in the back. Cute, purple, blackish dress. Bit gothic, but my type.

"_I feel it all I feel it all." _

"What do you guys think?" I asked, twirling in front of Sonny, Tawni and Claire.

"Is your dress collecting unemployment?" Tawni blurted out. Sonny raised an eyebrow in Tawni's direction.

"No. Why?" I asked, confused.

"Because it's not working for you." Tawni finished. I rolled my eyes. "You look like a goth!" exclaimed Tawni.

"Fine." I went back to the shelves and collected a few more dresses.

"_The wings are wide, the wings are wide."_

In the dressing room, I laid out the dresses on the bench. White with blue, sparkly pink, plaid purple, ballerina styled pale pink….

I eliminated the sparkly pink; Tawni type.

"_Wild Card inside, Wild Card inside."_I tried on the white with blue. It was okay, but I wasn't Allie J. Abbott, the eco-songwriter. **(A/N: Catch the Alphas reference in there?)**

Tawni couldn't agree more. "Might as well walk around barefoot and call yourselves a hobo." **(A/N No offence….) **"You know what, let me see what you have over there."

"_Oh I'll be the one who'll break my heart. I'll be the one to hold the gun."_

Tawni went into the dressing room with me. Once she went into the dressing room, Tawni wrinkled her nose at the pale pink dress. "Ballerina?"

"It looked nice." I defended the dress in embarrassment.

Tawni rolled her eyes and threw the ballerina dress out of the dressing room. It landed on Sonny, who was outside the dressing room. "Hey!" she cried.

"Sorry, Sonny." apologized Tawni. Tawni's eyes landed on the purple plaid dress that I picked out.

"Try that on." She said, pointing at the dress. "I'll look for something to make it better." And with that, she hopped out of the dressing room.

"_I know more than I knew before."_

I put on the dress. Surprisingly, it fit me well and I… liked it.

"_I know more than I knew before."_

Sonny and Claire went in the dressing room, and they stopped dead in their tracks. "Zora, you look--" Sonny stammered.

"Amazing." finished Claire.

Tawni came in at that moment, holding a brown belt.

"_I didn't rest I didn't stop."_

Tawni wrapped the belt around my waist. "Wow." she gasped.

I observed my reflection in the full-length mirror. Purplish-Blue dress with flowers and a brown belt. But I felt there was something missing.

I guess Sonny, Claire and Tawni noticed that too, because suddenly they all ran around the store and began picking out accessories.

Claire held up a brown headband. "This?"

Tawni shook her head. "NO! Think harder!"

Sonny held up a pair of neon pink flats. "These?"

I nodded. "I'll wear them." Sonny ran over and put them by my feet. Then she ran back to the shelves of accessories.

"Good sense, Zora." commented Tawni approvingly. "Now we need a hair piece. HAIR PIECE!"

**(A/N: Note that they're the only ones in the store…)**

Claire and Sonny began pawing down the shelves. I side glanced at Tawni, who was carefully inspecting her nails.

Tawni caught me staring at her. Then she shrugged. "I just got a French manicure. I don't want to ruin it." she explained.

Sonny held up two barrettes with little purple bows. "What about this?"

Tawni raised an eyebrow. "We want Zora to look mature, not like she's 5 years old!"Sonny looked hurt. "Oh. Okay."

I bit my lip. I didn't want Sonny hurt. "Maybe I'll get those later, Sonny."

Claire held up a black flower. "This?"

Tawni squealed. "It's perfect!" She grabbed it out of Claire's hand, then stuck it in my hair like a clip. Then Sonny picked out this necklace that sparkled when you step into the light.

Tawni even promised to curl my hair for the performance.

"Thanks, so much Tawni!" I cried, giving her a hug.

Tawni smiled. "You're welcome!" she exclaimed.

I gave Sonny a hug too; for she was the one who brought me here in the first place. "Thank you." I whispered.

I could feel Sonny smile. "You're welcome. Let's go pay now."

We walked to the front counter and I let my eyes travel to the shelf of Cds. Miley Cyrus, Selena Gomez, Demi Lovato, Emily Osment, Miranda Cosgrove… I let my eyes travel some more. Train, Jonas Brothers, Justin Bieber….

Suddenly, my eyes rested on a CD cover. _Tori Vega_ was written neatly on the front cover.

I guess Claire noticed me staring at her. "That's Tori." she said, fiddling with her hair. "She's a HA alum. She's so successful now!"

I looked at the album. _Maybe I could find something to sing on her CD. _"How much is the album?" I asked.

"Free for you guys. You guys have more than 3 items. Our deal is 'Buy more than 3 items, get a CD free.'" Claire smiled warmly.

Tawni paid for everything, I gave her a hug and gave Sonny one too. They'd never treated me this… lovingly before.

"Thanks, Claire." Sonny smiled after Tawni had paid. "We'd better get going. I bet our manager is wondering where we are."

"Come again!" Claire smiled and we waved at her as we left the store.


	6. Doubt You

**Did you like Zora's dress description? The complete link to that dress is on my profile!**

**Enjoy! I am back on track! I just got passed the PAT tests, so I'm free to go back here on FF. So enjoy and relax in my new chapter of my "Make it Shine" trilogy!**

**Oh, and BTW, search up these songs and tell me which one is better:**

**1. You're the Reason- Victoria Justice**

**2. Finally Falling- Victoria Justice and Avan Jogia**

**3. Soul Sister- Train**

**4. Home- Daughtry**

**5. Me, Myself and Time- Demi Lovato**

**6. No Surprise- Daughtry**

**7. Brand New Day- Camp Rock 2 cast**

**8. Like A Prayer- Glee Cast**

**9. The Climb- Miley Cyrus**

**10. Butterfly Fly Away- Miley Cyrus**

**11. I Hope You Find It- Miley Cyrus**

**12. Gives You Hell- Glee Cast**

**13. Hang in There Baby- Bridgit Mendler**

**14. Find My Place- Samantha Boscarino**

**15. Don't Rain On My Parade- Lea Michele**

**16. Don't Stop Believing- Glee Cast**

**17. My Life Would Suck Without You- Glee Cast**

**18. Girlfriend- Avril Lavigne**

**19. Party- Demi Lovato**

**20. Don't Forget- Demi Lovato**

**21. La La Land- Demi Lovato**

**22. Can't be Tamed- Miley Cyrus**

**23. Send It On- Disney's Friends For Change**

**24. Taking Chances- Lea Michele**

**25. Make A Wave- Demi Lovato & Joe Jonas**

**I ask of you… PLEASE listen to the songs and match them up to who the songs fit which character with( Sonny, Tawni, Nico… Grady's the host and Zora's song is secret…..) and please match them up in the review box. If you want, suggest some songs of your own. Oh, and Me, Myself and Time cannot be used on Sonny….. BTW, I only know the songs listed in the part Zora talks to her brother is because of Glee… Gleeks unite! **

**And for the third time, Enjoy!**

We arrived at the studio at just a little after three. As expected, Marshal ran over to the van.

"Where have you girls been?" exclaimed Marshal. "Mr. Condor issued a police warrant!"

Sonny bit her lip. "Sorry, Marshal."

"You didn't answer my question." Marshal rubbed his head.

"We went to this bargain store in Pittsburgh--" Tawni started to say, but Sonny interrupted her hastily.

"Not in Pittsburgh! Just outside of LA." Sonny exclaimed.

Tawni glared in Sonny's direction. "I was talking to Marshal." Sonny muttered a quiet apology.

"Thank you. As I was saying, we went to this _bargain store in Pittsburgh." _Tawni shot a look in Sonny's direction, causing her to shut up. "Because Zora needed a confidence boost."

"Zora?" Marshal glanced at me at the back seat.

"Yeah." I sighed quietly. "It's just--"

Marshal's expression changed. "Oh. Okay. Um… Don't wanna hear… girl stuff. Um… we have rehearsals in ten!"

And then he literally ran out of the parking lot.

Tawni snorted. "LOL."

Sonny raised an eyebrow. "We only say LOL in texting, Tawni."

Tawni snickered. "I'm Tawni Hart. Tawni Hart can do anything and it can sound cool."

Sonny snorted. "You sound like--"

"Me?" Sonny rolled her eyes and Tawni rolled down the windows to reveal Chip Drama Pants.

"Hey Sonny!" He smiled brightly. Then his gaze lingered on Tawni and me. "Blondie. Little Random."

"Hey, Chip. Nice to see you." I responded dryly.

Chad glowered at me. Then he turned back to Sonny. "So, Sonshine, how's life?"

Tawni and I exchanged glances. _Sonshine? _It was official. Chad Dylan Cooper likes Sonny Monroe.

But it was obvious: Sonny Monroe liked him _a little bit _back.

"Whatever, Chad. Like you'd care anyway." she snapped. Chad's face fell.

"I um, w-was just wondering." he stuttered.

"I don't care. Look, I gotta go." Sonny opened her door and marched over to the set.

"Hey, Zee." My big brother Andrew waved me over into his car. "How was work?"

"Fine." I smiled. If Andrew had asked earlier, I would've groaned and droned on about how miserable life was at work. But after the dress shop fiasco with Tawni, Sonny and my new friend Claire, I was feeling as bubbly as Sonny after an argument with Chip.

"What's got you all smiley, Miley?" snickered Andrew.

I rolled my eyes. "First of all, I do not _relate _to Miley at all. And second, we're doing a American Idol sketch!"

"American Idol?" Andrew exclaimed. "What are you singing? Try something from _Wicked _or _West Side Story_! Those are legends!"

I rolled my eyes again. Leave it to Andrew. At his school, he was the Drama Nerd. He loved classics like 'Defying Gravity' and 'Don't Rain On My Parade'. As for me, I just listen to music that comes from artists from channels like Disney and Nickelodeon. "No, I'm still looking for songs." Suddenly, the afternoon's events came flowing back, and I fished around in my backpack to pull out Tori's CD. I handed it to Andrew, who started the car. "Tori? Wow… she has a album now?"

I shrugged. "I just found that on the shelf when Tawni and Sonny took me for confidence shopping today."Andrew didn't seem to hear me. He popped the CD in the stereo, and catchy pop tunes popped out. I felt the sudden need to dance.

Andrew snickered. "Wow, sis. What up with the shakey-shake?"

"Nothing. It's just so catchy!" Andrew handed me the CD and I pawed through the lyric book that came with the CD. My eyes scrolled down the list of songs. _Finally Falling, A Thousand Miles, Love Story, You're The Reason… Aha!_

A title caught my eyes. Quickly, I asked Andrew to change it to track 5. An upbeat song came out. "_Here I am, Once again, feeling lost but now and then_…"

Andrew's eyes bugged out. "Make it Shine. Tori performed this for the big showcase a few years ago."

My eyes shined. "I think I found my song for Friday."

Andrew sighed. "Why didn't you just go with Don't Rain On My Parade? Barbra's awesome!"

**Short Chapter, I know. But I'm totally brain-dead right now… **

**-twihard36**


	7. I'll Shine For You

**T-Kiwi02, where are you?**

**BTW, enjoy! This is rehearsals now!**

"_When I make it Shine!" _I sang in my room, holding the hairbrush to my lips.

After listening to Tori's performance during the big showcase and the CD, I decided on two things: I would imitate Tori's performance from the showcase and_(gulp!) _I would be playing the piano.

I heard a snicker from the door, and I turned around to see Andrew at my door.

I blushed in embarrassment and threw the hairbrush into my closet.

"It's okay, Zee." Andrew came up to me and gave me a high five. "You were good. Few tips though…"

I paled. "You have all night, right?"

"I do. And I have all week too." Andrew smiled. "Let's get started."

**Thursday:**

Rehearsals for the show on Friday for the past four days were tiring. In addition to the American Idol sketch, there was _Sicky Vicky, The Real Princesses of New Jersey, Sally Jensen, Annoying Girl _and much more. And I was in three of those sketches plus the American Idol Sketch, which made it more stressful.

Right now, we were practicing my starring sketch, _Sally Jensen._ I sighed as I flipped through the script. "Sally Jensen, I fight for you!" I exclaimed my last line with dullness.

Sonny and Tawni ran over to me after Marshal dismissed me. "Are you okay, Zora? We're practicing this in two minutes!"

"My song is-- " Tawni started to say, but Sonny covered her mouth with her hand.

"Quiet, Tawn." snapped Sonny. "We're not supposed to reveal our real songs until tomorrow. The only rehearsal for the sketch that we get today is performing songs that Marshal picked out of the Billboard charts."

I immediately paled. "We're going to be singing today?"

Tawni applied two layers of Coco Moco Coco onto her lips. "Yeah. She just said that."

I gulped. I wasn't expecting that.

"Sonny, Tawni, Nico, Grady and Zora to the set please!" Marshal's voice came over the loudspeaker.

We clamoured over to the stage and sat in front of Marshal's feet. "Alright kids!" Marshal smiled. "Who wants to go first?"

As expected, Sonny raised her hand. "Me! Me!"

"Of course, you." Marshal chuckled. "Your practice song is 'Give You Hell' by the Knee Cast."

Sonny stood up and raised an eyebrow. "You mean _Glee_?"

Marshal shook his head. "Whatever. Just get up there, Sonny."

Sonny made her way over to the microphone while Tawni, Nico, Grady, Marshal and I went off the stage.

To my surprise, Sonny grabbed a guitar from the band. Marshal flashed her a surprised look.

"Wha--" He started to ask, but Sonny cut him off.

"I need one for tomorrow." shrugged Sonny, sitting onto a stool. Marshal shrugged back and signalled the band to start playing.

"_I wake up every evening…" _she sang, flashing a bright smile and a wink at me, signalling _Watch! "with a big smile on my face! And it never feels out of place!"_

Sonny sang the rest of the song with a Avril Lavigne like appeal. There was head-bobbing, and it seemed like she was really lost in the music. The song was so catchy that we couldn't help but sing along. Once the song ended, we gave her a hearty round of applause.

But we weren't the only ones there.

"Nice job, Sonshine!"

We groaned at the sound of Chip's voice.

"Chad?" Sonny stood up, nearly knocking over the stool. Chad chuckled.

"Oh, Sonny." Chad shook his head. "Try to stop falling in love with me, I beg of you."

Sonny raised her eyebrows and gave him a glare. "No. I. Don't. And. Why. Do. You. Keep. Stalking. Me?"

Now it was Chad's turn to glare. "I. Am. Not. Stalking. You."

"Whatever. We're practicing for something _important _for tomorrow, so if you're only here to bug us, I suggest you get the hell out of here!" Sonny exclaimed.

Tawni, Nico, Grady, Marshal and I exchanged glances. We'd never seen Sonny this mad before. It was like smoke was coming out from her ears.

"Diva!" Chip shouted back.

"Jerk!" Sonny snapped.

"Diva!"

"Jerk!"

"Diva!"

"Jerk!" I stared into Sonny's eyes. She was tearing up.

"Di--"

"ENOUGH!" All of us(minus Marshal) yelled.

"Stop hurting Sonny, you JERK!" I cried. "If you have no business in here, then why the hell are you here? GET OUT!"

"Yeah! That's so typical of you Mackenzie Falls freaks!" Tawni spat back. "YEAH!" Nico, Grady and I piped up in agreement.

Chad looked surprised. "Well, yeah, you loser--"

"Don't you even dare finish that sentence, Chip." Nico growled, running up to the stage and stood beside Sonny. The rest of us followed. "We may be losers, but we stick together. Right?""RIGHT!" The rest of us yelled in agreement. Sonny smiled brightly at all of us. "Thanks." She whispered.

Marshal gave Chad a glare of his own. "Security!"

We laughed as the security guards dragged off Chad off of the set.

"Good job, Sonny!" I gave her a high five. She hugged me back in response.

"Alright, Kids." Marshal gave off a laugh of his own. "That's enough drama for the day. Now, Tawni, why don't you go next?"

Sonny, Grady, Nico and I left the stage and stood in front of it, where Tawni kicked the stool out of the way and stood in front of the microphone.

"Tawni, your practice song is 'Crazier' by Taylor Swift." Marshal read from a sheet of paper.

Sonny squealed. "Oh! I love Taylor Swift!"

Tawni's smile faded as soon as the songs chords rang out. "_I--_ don't care what's going on here, just let me go!" She sang, then stood up from the stage and joined us at the bottom.

Marshal sighed. "Tawni, how are you going to do tomorrow?"

"I'm rehearsing by _myself!_" She huffed.

"I said this before, and I'll say it again!" Marshal sighed. "Just because you're dressed like a princess, doesn't mean you're a princess!" He gestured to Tawni's pink dress**(A/N The one where Tawni wore to the Lakers in 'Sonny in the Kitchen with Dinner') **and her diamond tiara. I'm not even kidding. Those are serious tiffany diamonds there!

"Whatever!" Tawni rolled her eyes. "Can I at least go with a song with a fast pace?"

"Go ahead." Marshal exclaimed. "Five Years of Medical school goes down the drain." He muttered, shaking his head.

Tawni sang Crazier in a fast pace, and Nico followed after with a rap. I gulped. It was my turn….

"Zora, your practice song is…" Marshal paused, then a smile crept on his lips. "Sonny's Me, Myself, and Time."

"Wait!" squeaked Sonny. "I'm on the Billboards?"

"Top 10!" exclaimed Marshal. "Now, Zora, dally on over there!" He mimicked a lasso, swinging it around in the air and then threw it in my direction. I pulled on the lasso and Marshal threw me to the stage.

I sat down on the piano stool, since Andrew had advised me to 'build tension' when I was singing. I peered at the piano sheet. _A, B, D, F…. _Pretty easy…. But I wonder how my song would be….

"Um… Zora?" Grady called out from the bottom of the stage. "Let's go. We only have a few minutes."

I sighed and played the opening chords of Sonny's song. The chords nearly went on forever.

Sonny waved, getting my attention. Once my glance was directed to her, she clapped her hands together and smiled.

"_I can make the rain stop if I wanna, just by my attitude." _I started singing. I saw Tawni's mouth drop open, Sonny applauding, Nico cheering and Grady dancing along weirdly.

The next few minutes went by as a blur. First, I was sitting on the Piano Bench, playing Sonny's song. Then I was standing up, dancing and singing my heart out. Once I was finished, Sonny, Tawni and the dimwits wildly applauded and cheered.

I exhaled all my worries out. _Was I really that great?_

I guess I wondered out loud, because Sonny smiled and ran up to the stage, hugging me. "Zora, you were really that good. You rocked my song!"

"Really?"

"I can't imagine tomorrow, Zora. You're going to be spectacular!" Sonny smiled.

Tawni, Nico, Grady and Marshal gathered around me and gave me a group hug. I smiled as I felt their love and compassion.

Now I knew another thing. I was going to rock tomorrow!


	8. Believe It

**Hey guys and gals! So **_**here I am, once again **_**typing another chapter of **_**Make It Shine**_**! I'll be ending this story pretty quickly because a Glee episode named 'Theatricality' is coming up, and it goes along with my Glee story **_**As a Blonde, and many people will be copying my idea(**_**It's Likely!)**_**.**_** Thank you guys for understanding and sticking with me! **_**You're the reason**_** on why I'm doing this! **

**T-Kiwi02, please come back!**

"Have a good night!" I called out to Sonny, Tawni and Nico as me and Grady left the prop house.

Grady smiled at me as we went out of the studio into the dark moonlit sky of LA. "Zora, you were great out there. I can't imagine what will happen tomorrow! You'll rock!"

"Thanks, Grady." I gave him a quick hug, and spotted Andrew's car in the parking lot. "See ya tomorrow!" I exclaimed as I ran towards Andrew's car.

"Hey, Zee!" Andrew called out, his voice muffled with the dozens of marshmallows in his mouth. I rolled my eyes playfully. "I thought Mom told us not to eat junk food."

"Shut up." he growled as he unlocked the door for me. "Lexi and I went to our protégé party. Don't you just love when you get the lead and you're treated like a movie star?"

Andrew and his best friend(with potential) Alexis(Lexi) auditioned for the play _Hairspray_ together, and they've been cast as the lead! I find it romantic, since_(I think!) _they have major crushes on each other. Sure, it involves Lexi wearing a fat suit like the one Sonny wore when meeting Chip, and Andrew wearing way _too much _hairspray, but hey, if it gets them together, I'm there!

"Zee?" Andrew's voice brought me to reality. I blinked and saw Andrew holding up my Tori CD. "How was the rehearsal?"

"I rocked it!" The words just came out of my mouth without me even thinking. "I totally rocked Me, Myself and Time!"

"Me, Myself and Time?" Andrew scanned Tori's CD. "That's not in here…"

I snorted. "No, And Marshal, that bald guy who is my _manager who you call melon head;"_ I glared at Andrew, who started chortling. "picked some songs off the billboard charts, and I ended up with Sonny's, my friend's, song,_ Me, Myself and Time."_

"Ah." he nodded. "Got it." Before I could say another word, Andrew powered up the engine and we headed out into the highway.

We got home at nine, after Andrew stubbornly stopped for ice cream at the dairy queen(which I happily licked up my Fudge Brownie Temptation Waffle Bowl Sundae). It's not that I resented the visit, but… when we got home, we were greeted by two very unhappy parents.

Correction: Mom!

"Andrew Zachary Lancaster!" Mom exclaimed. "Do you know what TIME it is? Last time I recalled, Zora's day ends at eight! EIGHT! And do you know what time it is?"

"You already asked that." Andrew smirked, picking an invisible thread from his Polo.

"Now is not the time to be blunt!" Mom literally growled.

"Whatevs. Now if you excuse me, I need to practice my lines for my play on Saturday! Night." Before Mom could protest , Andrew hopped out of the living room.

I rolled my eyes. "So melodramatic. Anyway, how's work?"

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" Mom chuckled as she poured a cup of coffee.

"Eh. Work was fine." I dodged the question. "Um… I need to sleep now. Night." Before Mom could answer, I ran upstairs.


	9. It's Time

**What a hectic week. Have a French project, and on top of that, got both of my teachers pissed…. And didn't get into the school that I wanted, and lost my charity money! And to wrap it up, I'm almost done "Make it Shine". Pout.**

**Watching Grady with A Chance Of Sonny ;)! YAY! **

"Um… Oh God. Two damn minutes, people! I WANT TO SWITCH SONGS!" Tawni screamed in a fit of panic.

Marshal rushed into the prop room. "Tawni. Be quiet. The audience could hear you. You interrupted Nico and Grady's sketch!"

Tawni rolled her eyes. "Big whoop. I am having a crisis here. My song, My nub of lipstick!" Tawni held up her lipstick.

Marshal just rolled his eyes and grudgingly hopped out of the room.

"_The city is sleeping, but I'm still awake…" _Sonny sang from inside the photo booth. I could hear the faint sounds of a guitar being tuned.

_Wow. _

Tawni seemed impressed too. I could tell because she was looking towards the photo booth with a awestruck expression on her face.

"So Random! Is brought to you by… Red Bull. In the words of our very own Tawni Hart, _Energize and Exfoliate!" _The commercial played through the loudspeaker, signalling that we should get to the stage.

Sonny stepped out of the photo booth, holding her guitar. Tawni gasped as soon as she saw her. Her outfit.

"Wow, Sonny. Impressive for farm folk." Tawni mused, looking at Sonny's floral print dress with this navy scarf, topped off with a jean jacket**(A/N: The one Demi wore for "Make A Wave").**

Sonny rolled her eyes and poked Tawni's pink dress. "Just _moo-_ve it."

We made our way to the stage, holding hands like we were about to confront a room of glaring teachers. "I'm going to die! If I don't do good, Marshal will kill me. The Mackenzie Snobs would sterilize me! I'm going to die!" I whisper-exclaimed.

"No you won't Z." Nico's voice came behind me. "You'll survive. We're always here for you."

I studied the faces of my friends. Sonny, Tawni, Nico…

"Where's Grady?" I asked, peering behind Nico.

Nico shook me off. "He's on the stage. Impersonating Ryan Secreast, remember?"

I snickered as I saw Grady with his Ryan Secreast suit and hairdo. "Yeah."

"Hello America! And beyond!" Grady exclaimed as the crowd cheered. "Here is _America's next top Talent!"_The crowd went berserk.

"Today we are at our top top four! We have…" Grady paused. "Sonny Monroe!"

Sonny hopped onto the stage, flashing her signature smile to the audience.

"I love you Sonny!" A voice called out from the audience. **(A/N: And no, It wasn't Chad! =)**

"The dazzling Tawni Hart!" Tawni skipped to the stage.

"Nico Harris!" Nico practically ran onto the stage, and put his hands to the audience for the girls to touch. I rolled my eyes. Typical Nico.

"And last, but not least, Zora Lancaster!" I took a deep breath and walked out onto the stage.

Sonny grabbed me immediately. I gave her a confused look. "Don't look into the audience, Zora."

"Wha-Why?" I tried to look out, but Sonny stopped me.

"You'll get scared. Trust me, It's best that you don't." She shielded me from the clapping fans.

"First up, we have…" Grady scanned the cue card. "Tawni!"

We left the stage, and snickered as Tawni pulled off her sweater and revealed a over-sparkled gold dress.

Three backup singers went onto the stage, wearing a silver version of it. "You have got to be kidding me." snickered Sonny.

Poppy-electronic music went on, and Tawni posed a few times.

"_I'm too cool for my dress, these shades don't leave my head. Everything you say is so irrelevant." _Tawni sang.

We looked at each other with raised eyebrows. "Camp Rock? Seriously?"

Sonny looked wounded. "I can relate to that Mitchie girl. It is a good movie."

"_You're following my lead, you wanna be like me…" _

I had to admit. No matter how ridiculous the song choice was, Tawni did a pretty good job. The audience was on their feet, dancing to this infectious Disney tune.

"_I'm too cool for you!" _Tawni finished the song with a single shake of her hip and a smile.

Nico went next, rapping his 'original' song, _Party Up. _Pretty impressive for Nico in my opinion. Tawni gave him a hug and a peck on the cheek after. Pretty sweet, if you ask me.

Sonny, as always, was the sunshine(highlight) of our show. She rocked the house by singing one of Emily Osment's songs. Earned a standing ovation. It was that good.

As soon as the last chord of Sonny's song played, I was pacing. I was next. _Next! _Even with all the confidence boosts and help, I still didn't feel like I was ready.

Sonny saw my anxiousness and gave me a hug. "Zora, you're a good singer! Relax! You'll do amazing!"

"I guess so." I said shakily. Sonny squeezed my arm.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Zora Lancaster!" exclaimed Grady. I took a deep breath. _Here I go…_

I walked out onto the stage, starting to have second doubts.

_Why am I doing this?_

With my hair down for the first time and my first time to be going solo on the stage, I bit my lip and looked out into the audience. I couldn't see anything but a bunch of glow sticks. I looked backstage. Sonny, Tawni, Nico, Grady and Marshal gave me smiles and thumbs up.

With another deep breath, I sat down on the piano bench and faced the audience. This was my moment. It was now or never.


	10. Make It Shine

**It's official. Two more chapters, and this story is **_**finito. **_**And trust me, in the next two chapters, there will be Channy to the eleventh power!(I don't know what that means….). So enjoy, because this is the third-last chapter!**

**Dedication! **_**T-Kiwi02, channygirl33, kfodom. **_**Thank y'all for reviewing!**

I sat there, frozen. I was shaking. Even after the breaths, and the hugs… oh god…. I couldn't do this.

Sonny shot me a look of encouragement, while Tawni waved her arms with a panicked look on her face.

"Um… Zora?" Grady chuckled nervously. "We're ready."

The audience leaned forward in a quizzically matter.

"O..okay." I stuttered. I squinted at the piano sheet. _B, F, D, A, G, C_. My head was spinning. Sonny's song was a picnic compared to this. Oh God. Here I go.

I played the beginning chords of the song grudgingly. _"Here I am once again, feeling lost, but now and then, I breath it in to let it go."_

Okay. The song was going good. I felt more nervous than I did before. Okay. _F, D, E, G, A. _

'_And you don't know where you are now, or what it would come to if only somebody could hear." _I continued. The tempo was picking up, and my heartbeats matched the rhythm of the drums.

"_When you figure out how, you get lost in the moment and disappear…" _

Oh. God. The high note.

"_You don't have to be afraid to put your dream in action. You're never gonna fade, you'll be the main attraction." _

Wait.

"_Not a fantasy, just remember me when it turns out right…"_

Was the audience standing? Dancing?

"_Cause you know that if you live in your imagination, tomorrow you'll be everybody's fascination…"_

As soon as I sung that chord, I stood up and got lost in the music. All of my worries literally slipped out of my body. I sung my heart out, even borrowed some of Tawni's dance moves. As soon as the song ended, I twirled and posed.

"Woo-Hoo!"

I blinked out of my predicament and saw the audience on their feet. Sonny was jumping(with her signature smile) and even Tawni was applauding. They ran out to the stage and gave me a group hug(with Nico and Grady).

Grady hopped out of our group hug. "That's all for now, ladies and gentlemen. Vote on the So Random! Site for your favourite singer. _Knee _is next. Good Day, everybody!" he exclaimed and the American Idol, America's got Talent and America's next top model theme song began playing at the same time.

We clamoured backstage. "Kids, you were amazing!" He exclaimed. Then he wrapped me in a hug and whispered in my ear; "Especially you, kid."

I smiled.

Sonny squeezed me. "You weren't great Zora. You were amazing!"

"Let's go to DQ!" exclaimed Tawni. "It's on me."

"Right after the curtain call kids." warned Marshal.

''Wouldn't bet on it." I beamed.


	11. Everybody's Fasination

**Short Author's Note: I have ultimately decided that "As A Blonde" is not going to be on hiatus. **

**Told you it was short ;) **

"The dazzling Tawni Hart!" The announcer, Jessica 'announced'.

Tawni ran onto the stage, her dress leaving trails of gold glitter all over the stage.

"Sunshine Munroe!" Jessica chuckled. Sonny gave a little "Hmmph!" as she ran onto the stage beside Tawni.

"P-Nico!" Nico's jaw dropped and he tried to glare at Jessica from her box.

"Uh… Nico?" She corrected. That did it. Nico ran up to the stage and blew kisses to the ladies in the audience.

"Dolphin Boy, the squirtiest Grady Mitchell!" Grady ran onto the stage, wearing his dolphin boy sprinkler.

"And last but not least, the most gleeful, the most quirkiest… and the one that rocked the house by _Making it shine" _I snickered at her reference. "The Miley Cyrus of So Random!, Zora Lancaster!"

The audience cheered.

We took our bows and piled backstage, feeling gleeful as every second passed. "Let's go to DQ!" I exclaimed breathlessly.

"Huzzah!" echoed Sonny, Nico, Grady and_(Gasp!) _Tawni.

We piled out of the stage. Then I turned back. "Marshal, aren't you coming?"

Marshal gave me a tight smile. "As much as I'd like to celebrate with you, kid, I have to get a lady friend before my mother comes."

I raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"While you were on vacation in Portland a few weeks ago and Trey was here, Sonny spoke into the phone, making my mother think that I had a lady friend. Over a few weeks, she forgot, but watching this performance, she remembered that on the day Sonny sang, I had a lady friend. Now… Gosh!" He rubbed his bald head.

I stared at him with wide eyes. "Um.. I have something… to…" Before Marshal could protest, I literally ran off the stage and caught up with my friends.

Sonny eyed me. "Zora, what's with the runny-runny?"

"Marshal… Lady friend…Singing!" I exclaimed, breathless.

I had a feeling Sonny was chewing on the inside of her cheek. "His mother remembered, didn't she?"

I nodded. Sonny opened her mouth to reply, but quickly closed it. "Let's take my convertible!"

We climbed into Sonny's convertible and smiled. "DQ, here we come!"

"Wait up, Randoms." A voice said behind Sonny's convertible. We all groaned.

"Chad?" Sonny stuck her head out of the window. "What are you doing here?"

"I heard DQ." he chuckled.

We exchanged glances. "I'm feeling charitable. Climb in, Chad." sighed Sonny, and Nico, Grady and I scooted over a seat for Chip.

"Thanks." My jaw dropped. Chad Dylan Cooper saying "Thanks?" Well, figures. He's had a big crush on Sonny ever since they've met in the cafeteria for FroYo.

Sonny powered up the engine and we drove into the LA sunset. "Wow. I've never seen LA like this before."

"Keep Driving, Sonny." Grady smiled. "It gets better."

Tawni turned up the radio. Surprisingly, the song that we sung a mere few weeks ago played through the speakers.

Sonny's jaw dropped. "We're on the radio?"

"What do you mean..?" Chad started to ask, but I cut him off.

"Before you rudely hit us on the head with your stupid T-Shirt gun, Tawni began singing about how miserable life was at High School…" I snobbed, smirking.

"Shh! It's Sonny's solo next!" exclaimed Grady.

"Let's hear it!" Tawni piped in enthusiastically.

Sonny chuckled nervously. "I don't feel really comfortable singing in front of-"

"Sing!" screamed Tawni.

"_I know you think that this is probably my fault!" _Sonny sang. I could practically see Chad's expression. Mesmerized!"We do!" Tawni piped in with her part.

"_The catty comments and the constant assault!" _Tawni turned up the music, matching our mood.

"_I was there once, and I saw a lot, so listen if you wanna survive!" _Tawni and Sonny sang together.

"_Inside this…" _I sang.

"_High School Miserable!" _Chad stared at us like we were weird. But strangely, he looked like he wanted to join in.

"_I never thought I'd be invisible!" _sang Tawni.

" _In this High School Miserable!" _We sang together. Chad smiled, trying to get into the music.

"_You've gotta keep in and divisible!" _We started doing the dance moves we did in the cafeteria that day.

Sonny rolled down the roof of her convertible to let the wind go into our sunswept hair.

We sang the rest of the song, with the exception of Chad who was drooling at Sonny. As soon as the song ended, we gave ourselves a hearty round of applause. But the most surprising was, Chad was applauding too!

We shot surprised glances at Chad. He shrugged. "You guys are pretty good."

"Really?" Sonny turned around to face Chad and raised an eyebrow. Chad blushed.

"Ye-Yeah." He stuttered.

Sonny flashed her signature smile. "Thanks."

We arrived at the DQ in cheers. "Earthquake! Earthquake! Earthquake!" Nico and Grady exclaimed.

"Huh?" Tawni looked up from inspecting her nails.

"They're talking about the Oreo Brownie Earthquake sundae." explained Sonny. "We had them in Wisconsin."

"Oh. I'm paying, so I should know this stuff!" exclaimed Tawni. We rolled her eyes and went into the store.

Nico and Grady practically ran into the store, chanting "Earthquake!" I find that incredibly weird, but it's Nico and Grady, so what do you expect?

The store was vacant, with the exception of a family eating at the back. We made our way to the front counter.

A goth girl named Tina(that says that on her nametag!) **(A/N: I guess this is a good time to mention to you to read my Glee story, "As A Blonde" starring Tina Cohen-Chang.)** met us at the counter. Her black hair was streaked with blue, and it went in front of her face like a curtain as she counted cash in the cashier.

Chad pushed us all out of the way. "Let me do it, Randoms." He then strolled in front of Tina. "Why hello there."

Tina looked up, and raised an eyebrow. "Hi?"

"I'm TV's Chad Dylan Cooper. I know you know my work." He then posed as "Mackenzie."

Tina's face dropped. She squinted her eyes at Chad. "That soapy show? You know, I'd rather watch Barney than Mackenzie Falls."

We chortled, looking at Chad's red face. "Look, Dina, I just want to buy some ice cream!"

"One, It's Tina." she corrected. "And two, if you're going to buy ice cream, buy it now or get out! I'm not in a mood for flirting with a soap person."

Chad walked away, muttering something unintellible under his breath. "What kind of person doesn't like Mackenzie Falls?"

"I don't. We don't." snickered Sonny, and she and Tawni walked up to the counter.

Tawni stared at Tina as she studied the menu. "Um… Hi?"

Tina looked up. Her face lit up. "Oh My God. The So Random! Cast!"

Chad's jaw dropped. "You like So Random!"

Tina shrugged. ``They're cool."

Nico pushed us out of the way and leaned on the counter. "Well, I'll pick you up at eight, Sugar."

Tina's poker face was back. "I said no flirting."

Nico flinched at Tina's sudden change in personality. He stepped back.

Tawni rolled her eyes. "Watch it." she hissed. Then she turned back to Tina. "I'll have a Strawberry Sundae."

Sonny raised an eyebrow. "A strawberry sundae? Really, Tawni, really?"

Chad's face turned more red. "That's our fight!"

Sonny and Tawni ignored him. "I need to reduce carbs, Sonny. Duh."

I rolled my eyes. "I'll have a Fudge Brownie Temptation." Tina typed it into the cashier.

"I'll have a banana split." Chad and Sonny said at the same time.

Tina raised an eyebrow. "Two?"

Just as Sonny was about to nod her head, I cut in. "Yes, one."

Tina nodded, and typed it into the cashier.

I could feel Tawni's approving glance and Sonny's glare at my back.

"Earthquake!" Nico and Grady cheered.

"Two Oreo Brownie Earthquakes." Tina muttered. "Is that all?"

Tawni nodded. She paid Tina. I studied Tina. "You look familiar."

Tina was quiet. "I am?"

"Yeah. You are." observed Sonny. "What school do you go to?"

"McKinley." Tina answered immediately. "In Ohio. I'm working here for spring break."

Tawni's eyes bugged out. "McKinley? You're part of the High School Glee Club?"

Tina nodded. "Wow." breathed Sonny.

Tina smiled. "Well, have a nice night. Oh, and one more thing…" Tina held up a DQ napkin. "Can I have a autograph?" Her smile faded when she saw Chad moving towards her. "Only the So Random! Cast."

Chad stepped back, looking wounded.

Nico wrote his phone number on the napkin. "So you can call me." he moved closer to Tina.

Tina leaned back. "I have a boyfriend!"

Nico slunk back, defeated.

Sonny drew a sun around her name. _Keep on singing! _She wrote. Tawni signed her name and a heart.

Tina smiled at me as I picked up the pen. I bit my lip and tried to think a phrase to put on the napkin. _Be your crazy self!, Color me Cray-z…. hmm…._

_Make It Shine!_

_Dear Tina, Make It Shine! Zora._

Tina read the message. "Thanks, Zora." she squealed. "Rachel will be so jealous!"

Another lady, who looked similar to Sonny's character Madge appeared behind Tina. "Here, Cohen." she said, shoving the tray of ice cream into her arms.

"Actually, It's Cohen-Chang." she corrected.

"And you're working for me, Chang." The woman snarled. "Now hand it to these people!"

Tina handed the tray to us meekly. "Have a good night."

We waved goodbye to Tina and sat over at a table. Nico and Grady began gulping up their Oreo Brownie Earthquakes, Tawni was sticking her spoon into the sundae, and Sonny and Chad were nervously sharing their Banana Split. I snickered as I jabbed my spoon into my own sundae, and tasted the creamy sensation in my mouth. _Yum._

"Guys?" a voice perked behind me. I turned around. A petite brunette stood behind my chair with a bubbly brunette wearing a sparkly dress similar to Tawni's was beside her.

"OH MY GOD!" A yell came from the front counter, and we turned to see Tina running towards the bubbly brunette. "Tori Vega?"

I raised my eyebrow. "Tori? As in… Make it shine?"

The petite brunette nodded. "Yes, Zora." She raised an eyebrow, inspecting me.

That's when I finally recognized her. "Claire!" I cried, giving her a hug.

"Glad you finally figured out, Z." she teased, squeezing me back. "How was your show?"

I was about to answer, but Sonny's voice cut me off. "She was awesome tonight, Claire. How's your dancing, Miss _Vega?" _

My jaw dropped. "You're related to…?"

"Why do you think we have all those Cds of Tori?" asked Claire. "They're not even at stores yet!""Oh." I felt really stupid.

Claire noticed my expression. "Don't worry. You're not stupid."

Tori hopped her way to our table, after enthusiastically signing Tina's napkin. She smiled at Sonny, stared at Tawni's dress, and dodged Nico's flirts. Finally, she got to me.

"I heard that you did my song on your show." she said in a hair raising tone.

Sonny saw my expression. "She did great, Tori."

Tori studied me for a minute, and I felt clammy. Then she smiled. "I know you did good. I watched So Random! Today."

I smiled, relaxing. "Th-Thanks." I stuttered.

Tina handed Tori a tray. "Enjoy your ice cream!" she exclaimed, skipping to the counter.

Sonny stood up. "Hey, Tina?"

Tina turned around. "Yeah?"

"Why don't you come sit with us?" asked Sonny. "You deserve it."

Tina smiled. "I'll ask my boss." A few minutes later, she returned with a Waffle Bowl Sundae and a beam. "Thanks."

"No problem." smiled Tori.

We sat around the biggest table in the store, laughing and eating up our ice cream. I smiled around me, laughing at my sudden change of luck. _Tori Vega, Tina Cohen Chang and Claire? _What a day.

A great day it is indeed!

**There it is! The **_**Victorious/Glee/Sonny With A Chance **_**crossover chapter. Awesome, Eh? Wondering what Tina's doing in LA? It will be explained in my follow-up sequels of this story… but they will only be one shots. One more chapter: Epilogue: Main Attraction. Thank y'all for reading! **


	12. Epilogue: Main Attraction

**I just figured out that I'm the first one on Fan fiction to write a story in Zora's POV *smiley face*. So here it is… my last chapter **_***tears up***_**. Thank you to my current reviewers: **_**T-Kiwi02, channygirl33, kfodom, **_**and a new reviewer, _AnnaChancexx_ **_**. **_**Thank you guys for favoriting, for reviewing, FOR EVERYTHING! You're the reason on why I'm doing this!**

"And the winner of _America's Next Top Talent _is…" Grady paused. The audience leaned forward in anticipation.

Tawni, Sonny, Nico and I held hands on the stage in nervousness. It comes down to this. Now I knew what Kelly and Justin and Crystal and Lee felt before the winner of American Idol was announced.

"Zora Lancaster!" he exclaimed. My mouth dropped open. _I won?_

Sonny smiled and jumped, clapping. "You won, Zora! You won!"

Nico lifted me up on his shoulders. "You go, girl!"

I smiled, still squeezing Tawni and Sonny's hands.

Grady chuckled. "Hoist her down, dude. She needs to perform her song."

Nico put me down and gave me a hug. Sonny and Tawni squealed and jumped up and down with each other. As the passed me on their way backstage, Tawni gave me one of her rare genuine smiles.

"Make us proud, little sis." she said.

I made my way over to the microphone; there was no way I was using the piano this time. I pulled down my pigtails and stared out into the audience out of pride; not nervousness. The opening chords of the song played, and I couldn't help but dance the opening chords.

Sonny smiled at me from backstage. "Make it shine, Zora. Make it shine!"

And I did.

**Did you like the ending? OMG… thank y'all for reviewing… thank you! Thank you! I heart u guys! Thank you for EVERYTHING!**

**4/27/10-5/29/10. The run for "Make It Shine"! A month and two days! Not bad, Eh? ****Thank you for everything and being patient!-twihard36  
**


	13. Playlist

**Songs featured in "Make It Shine":**

Consider this as a playlist!

**Something about the Sunshine**- _Sterling Knight_

**I feel it all**- _Feist_

**Gives You Hell- **_Glee Cast_

**Crazier**_- Taylor Swift_

**Me, Myself and Time- **_Demi Lovato_

**Too Cool- **_Meaghan Jette Martin_

**Party Up- **_Brandon Mycal Smith_

**What About Me- **_Emily Osment_

**Make It Shine- **_Victoria Justice_


	14. UPDATE!

**A/N: **Heyy, it's me.

Again.

Actually, this is _twihard36, _new and improved as _PointedToes. _Woot! :D

So just saying... there's a sequel of "Make It Shine" coming up! :D Yay! :D Considering how awesome y'all are, I thought you deserved another story! :D

It'll be called "A Chance Encounter", so keep on the lookout for that!

AND... have y'all been voting in the Channy's? ;) Just saying!

*cough* PLEASE NOMINATE MAKE IT SHINE FOR BEST ZORA-CENTRIC STORY! *cough*

Okay, enough with the CDC-stuff. ;)

Toodle-oo! :D

~PT. ;)


End file.
